


I Love You (More Than You Think I Do)

by leivol6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I cried writing this, Insecurity, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, i dont know what else to tag, past wolfstar - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Remus mourns the death of his first love and best friend. Tonks holds him through all of it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Love You (More Than You Think I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while crying to I Love You by Alex and Sierra, thinking about the fact that if Remus told Dora about his relationship with Sirius, she would be so understanding and would be there for Remus while he mourns the death of his first love and best friend.
> 
> Also, I do think that both Tonks and Remus are raging bisexuals and this ship will forever hold a dear place in my heart along with wolfstar <3
> 
> The song mentioned is Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen.

They're dancing to an old song on the muggle radio in their flat. She gets up on her feet and begs him to dance with her, and he agrees after commenting on how ridiculous they look.

She rolls her eyes and tells him to spin her just as when the song changed. The song changes and so does he. He just stands there, as if his feet were anchored to the ground. He starts to shake and she immediately goes to him asking him what's wrong.

He doesnt say anything. So, she sits him down on the sofa and rubs his back. He's never shy to show emotion and she always encourages it.

She wasn't stupid though. She knows -- she always knew. The way he talks about his days at Hogwarts and his group of friends, the way his face lights up anytime and every time someone mentions his name. She wanted him to trust her but she never forces him to tell her anything. 

They sit on the sofa, his head on her lap, and her hands softly vining through his hair. The soft humming of the radio in the background about which muggle artist was in at the moment and what song was number one. She holds him and willed herself not to cry because she knows.

"I love him."

Love, not loved. Love as in 'I'm still in love with him. I don't love you. I love him'. She doesn't say anything.

"I love Sirius," Her breath hitches. She knows, so why does it hurt so much?

I know," She bites back a sob. 

"I have loved him for so long," He whispers. "That song, he sang it to me once in our room. I begged him to stop, told him his voice was awful but he kept bothering me. He never stopped singing and I never stop smiling."

She listens.

"I secretly loved it. And I secretly loved him. I never got a chance to tell him just how much."

She listens and she cries. She cries because she loves him and he loves _him_. 

"Did he love you?" She asks.

"I think he did."

"I think he did too."

The quiet in the room was deafening. She feels herself shrink and crumble into nothing. Into the girl, he's with only because _he's_ dead. Into someone who's not _him_ and could never be _him_. She doesn't sing for him. He doesnt think of her when he hears a certain song. 

She's convenient and... there.

She stares straight ahead, she doesn't fight the tears and she doesn't let go of him. He turns around on the sofa, turning his head on her lap. He wraps his arms around her. She feels a light kiss on her stomach that does wonders to the bats and butterflies inside. 

She's ashamed of herself for being so insecure. She's ashamed for doubting, but how can she not? He's the first man she's ever loved. He's her first everything and she's not his. 

She hears a soft whisper of her name in the dark.

"Dora,"

She looks down. A stray tear falls down on his forehead.

"I love you," He says. "More thank you think I do. More than you'll ever know."

Sheh lets out a choked sob and stares at him. He nuzzles his head against her and places another kiss on her stomach. They hold each other. They love each other.


End file.
